


I feel the need to apologize

by rosie_kairi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, can be seen as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Kagami realizes that she was treating Marinette unfairly and is surprised that Marinette thinks the same about herself.





	I feel the need to apologize

It was a day like any other when Kagami realizes she was wrong about Marinette. There was no sudden revelation. It didn't come to her just like that. No, what brought it on was a simple sparring match between her and Adrien. She noticed he looked out of it during the fight, so she brought it up after they were finished.

"What's wrong Adrien? You seemed unfocused during our sparring match. Is something bothering you?" she asked. Her voice as monotonous as ever.

"Oh! Hi Kagami! Something is bothering me today. You remember how I told you about that girl who kept rejecting me?" Adrien asked. Obviously glad to have someone to talk to.

"Yes, how could I forget? I do believe I told you to switch targets no?" she asked. "Don't tell me you went after her again?" 

Adrien rubbing the back of his neck was the only sign she needed to tell her yes, he did. "Adrien, if Marinette doesn't like you like that then-"

"Woah! I'm not talking about Marinette." Adrien said as he cut her off. "Marinette's just a friend!" he told her.

"Oh, I see. Then I may have to apologize to Marinette then." she said, mumbling the last part to herself. 

"It's ok Kagami! Anyway where was I....? Oh yeah! I was-" Adrien started. Kagami could not hear the rest of it though, for she was lost in her own thoughts.

When it was time to leave Kagami told her driver to go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, saying she needed to do something. Her driver obliged and took her to where she wanted. As she stood by the door she debated if she really wanted to do this, but immediately dismissed the thought and entered.

"Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie and patisserie how can I help you?" said a cheerful voice. Kagami's head shot up to meet the eyes of the person behind the counter. Said person seemed surprised to see her. "Oh hi Kagami! What are you doing here?" 

"Hello Marinette. Can I speak to you please?" Kagami asked.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Marinette said shyly and looking down at her feet. "My shift just finished so let me just..." she trailed off as she undid her apron and put it up. She yelled up for her mom to come down for her shift and turns to Kagami. "So what did you want to speak about? If you want I can tell you first." she said.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you. I had assumed something wrong and saw it as the truth. I want to make it up to you somehow, If you will allow me to of course." Kagami said straight-forwardly.

"O-oh! I was going tp say the same thing, well close to the same thing anyway." Marinette admitted. "I was jealous of how close you and Adrien were and um-" she stumbled over her words.

"It's ok Marinette. I guess we were both at fault here." Kagami said. "Maybe we could get ice cream?" 

Marinette smilied and said "I'd like that."

Kagami nodded and opened the door for her. "Shall we?'

Marinette giggled and walked out of the door, Kagami walking after her. They walked side-by-side to the last place Andre was spotted. Chatting and laughing together like old friends. Kagami smiled at the new found friendship with each other and hoped that it would last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end. I'm not that good at writing endings.


End file.
